


Yesterday Is Gone

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's reckless past comes back to haunt his relationship with Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Is Gone

Oliver opened the door to her office without knocking. She hated when he did that. He vaguely remembered her telling him that even if he name was on the building he was still required to knock. The majority of the time he forgot. This time he didn't care. When he spotted her she looked up at his entrance and immediately his eyes fell to the magazine opened in front of her and he deflated. He was to late.

"Coming about this?" She asked and lifted the magazine, waving it at him. He only stared at her and she lowered it back down so that she could continue reading. "I really like this drunk driving and your date flashing the police officer." 

He was to old to be nervous, really. Except he found he wasn’t able to speak for a moment. "How did you find out?"

"Well it is a published newspaper Oliver," she said with a roll of her eyes that he couldn't see. "Digg told me."

Oliver couldn't help but feel momentarily confused by his close friend. "Digg?"

Hearing the confusion in his voice she found herself feeling a bit of pity for him. "I think he wanted me to know before I stepped out my office." Felicity raised her eyebrows as she stared down at a younger Oliver, handcuffed and grinning without a care in the world. The next picture of him with some heiress sitting on his lap in some dark club made her frown. At least Felicity had the luxury of knowing the insignificant heiress had faded from the public eye.

"You knew about all of this," he reasoned and walked closer to her desk.

"For the most part," she agreed and nodded, flipping the page. When she read the next headline she scrunched her face. 'Oliver Queen cheats on girlfriend with twins.' "Ew."

To his credit he felt a little sick himself as he spotted the old headline referenced in the article. Having had enough he grabbed the magazine and threw it behind him. She looked up, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Hey! That's mine!" She exclaimed, affronted that he'd taken it and thrown it across the room.

"It's my life story," he responded, the anger he had felt since seeing the cover beginning to seep through.

Felicity slapped her hands on her desk and stood. "But why is it in the paper Oliver?" She walked around her desk and headed to the magazine. The front cover stared up at her, mocking her. Bending over she grabbed it and turned to face him, showing him the cover. "'The New Flame in Oliver Queen's Life, a Pretty Face Among Many.'"

"Felicity..." He started. She'd lost her former facade of calm, but she wasn't done.

Opening the magazine to a marked page she read her favorite quote. "'Sources close to the Queen's state that the new blond in his life has been hanging on his coat tails for years, waiting to reel him in. We're sure our readers are sad to see the billionaire, playboy off the market again, but considering his past with women we won't be surprised to see him with a new woman on his arm by next week. "

When she opened her mouth to continue he snatched the magazine from her hand and tore it in half, gritting his teeth in the process. She only looked on with her hands still held out as if if holding it. "You know better then this," he reminded her. 

"I've been reduced to a blond, girl might I add, not a woman, a blond girl who trails behind Oliver Queen. I'm the flavor of the week!" She threw a hand out in anger, but he caught her wrist and pulled it down between them so that her palm was pressed again his chest. She didn't want to be that close to him, not yet.

"It's my fault, not yours. I did all of those things. If I'd been someone different this wouldn't have happened." She looked away, avoiding him. For the first time he wondered if he’d been wrong about this. Oliver had taken a chance with Felicity, risking everything between them for a chance at something more. Perhaps he’d assumed, foolishly, that if she could handle his night activities she could handle something he considered insignificant. Oliver could see the difference now though. He’d grown up with all eyes on him, and he’d hadn’t cared one moment when his face had been plastered over magazines detailing his personal life. Felicity did though, and that was the last thing he wanted for her. Oliver had known that her face would be in the papers at some point, but he hadn’t suspected that it would lead what he’d read that afternoon. “I’m sorry,” he said and lifted his other hand to touch her elbow and trail up her arm. “I know your upset-.”

“I’m not upset with you,” she said and shook her head, still looking at the floor. “It’s just, things are hard enough without people adding to it with speculation. No body really understands, and-.”

“They will,” he said and tilted his head so that she was forced to look at him. “That,” he gestured with his head at the magazine, “is all they know. All anyone knows.” He brought his hand up to her cheek to guide her into looking at him. “But I’m not going anywhere, and there isn’t anyone else. No one will have anything to say when they realize that. Okay?”

Felicity smiled weakly up at him an nodded. It was when he smiled down at her that she felt some of her concerns begin to fade. He dropped his head and pressed a brief kiss to her lips and then another to her forehead.

“Let’s go,” Oliver spoke gently, his lips brushing against her forehead as he spoke.


End file.
